parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Handsome and the Tigress Part 1 - The Prologue
(Title: Abeiscoo40 Productions presents, in honor of the new live action movie.) (We then fade to a forest of some sort with several Pokémon and Digimon doing their nature things. A Stantler is drinking out of a stream before we zoom in on the forest scene. The Stantler picks its head up and glances over its shoulder, sensing that someone is coming.) (At a beautiful castle, several stained glass windows are shown. One of them shows a somewhat familiar blue-skirted girl with black hair, looking vain.) *Narrator: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. (The next stained glass window shows a Beggar Jafar (from "Aladdin") approaching the castle. He is displaying a red rose to the princess.) *Narrator: But then, one winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered her a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. (The girl on the next glass window turns away while Beggar Jafar glances at the rose.) *Narrator: Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old man away. But he warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. (The door is closed, and Beggar Jafar transforms. In the next one, it shows his true form - an enchanter named Peter Pan - with the princess cowering in fear.) *Narrator: And when she dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a handsome enchanter. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in her heart. (Then, Peter taps his wand on the shameful princess. Then, two stained glass windows show gloved hands becoming hideous claws.) *Narrator: And as punishment, he transformed her into a hideous tigress, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. (Now, in reality, we see the castle, more darker and covered by a thunderstorm. In the castle, the figure slashes her claws at the picture, growling as she turns away.) *Narrator: Ashamed of her monstrous form, the Tigress concealed herself inside her castle with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. (Then, we see the mirror and the glowing rose inside the glass container.) *Narrator: The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until her twenty-first year. If she could learn to love another and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell. (Then we zoom outside the castle as thunder flashes in the stormy sky.) *Narrator: Then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a Tigress for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Tigress? (Fade from the castle to the logo reading, "Handsome and the Tigress.") Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Movie Parts Category:Beauty and the Beast Scenes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts Category:Scenes Category:Parts